


Case of You

by pineapplesquid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artist Steve, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesquid/pseuds/pineapplesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Tony is the only thing Steve can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of You

Jaw tight, Steve watched Tony walk away, smile at the bartender, flash some money, order the most expensive liquor in the place and lean against the bar, flirting busily with the nearest pretty woman. Turning away, Steve found himself reaching for a pencil, a sketch taking form on the paper coaster before he was even aware of what he was doing. Tony's face, as always, it was always Tony, and he stopped himself with a jerk, flipping the coaster over and starting over again, forcing himself into discipline, the familiar lines of his shield forming under his fingers.

A laugh from the bar jerked his attention away, though, as he couldn't help but follow the long line of Tony's throat as he threw his head back, hand on the knee of the woman, whoever she was, another drink already in his hand. Steve wrenched his gaze away, wishing again that he could get drunk--although really, didn't he have Tony for that, Tony who could put him more off balance than any alcohol ever had, could send him reeling with a glance.

Glancing back down at his paper, he saw that the lines of the shield had been broken by not one, but two faces. Tony, face open and laughing, facing Iron Man, faceplate down, the narrowed eyes flashing. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Pepper until she was next to him. He swept the coaster out of sight, but knew that she had already seen. She sat next to him with a sigh. "Steve. Say something to him." He looked up, tried to make a face of confusion, but she looked unconvinced. "You're miserable, and he's miserable," and Steve couldn't help but snort at that, because Tony was at the bar with a beautiful woman and now a drink in each hand, he hardly seemed to be pining. Pepper, of course, knew exactly what he was thinking. "He's such a good actor," she said, her voice sad. "He really is. But don't let him fool you, Steve. If you say something to him, you'll get him. Trust me."

Steve swallowed, not sure what to say. She sighed again. "But I'm not going to lie to you. He's not good at this. He will hurt you. He will yell at you and sleep with your sweater in his arms, he will tell you he loves you and that you'll never love him, not really, he will get himself nearly killed in battle and make jokes when you cry. He will hurt you in every way he can. But if you think it's worth it, I can tell you that he is, and if you can just stay with him, he will be everything."

Steve couldn't find words--he just nodded to her, once, and taking all his courage in his hands (people said he was so brave, if they only knew the half of it. Nazis were easy, this was so hard), he stood, walked across the bar, and slid the coaster in front of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration for this come from Joni Mitchell.


End file.
